Summer Mystery 「夏のミステリー」
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kebosanan di musim panas ini tersingkirkan saat seorang anak kecil datang padanya. Siapakah sebenarnya dia?


Disclaimer : Yamaha

Genre : Ｍｙｓｔｅｒｙ， Supernatural

Rated : T

Ｓｕｍｍｅｒ Ｍｙｓｔｅｒｙ

「夏のミステリー」

ｂｙ Ｐａｎｄａ Ｄａｙｏ

* * *

Musim Panas,Tokyo 31 Juli 2007

"Hari ini panas sekali..."

Miku hanya menatap langit yang musim panas yang terlihat begitu biru. Ia memejamkan matanya karena silau. Miku lalu menyetel televisi. Miku hanya menghela nafas,berita siang itu hanya tentang seorang anak hilang. Miku segera mematikan televisi-nya dan mengambil payung dan topi,lalu pergi keluar. Ia hendak berjalan-jalan daripada tidak melakukan apapun. Miku memakai sandal dan mengunci pintu . Orang tuanya tak pernah berada di rumah karena sibuk ,ia terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri. Ia pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari tak tahu harus kemana,mungkin sedikit berkeliling akan menghilangkan rasa bosan,ia beristirahat sebentar,hari ini terasa begitu panas.

"Onee-chan?"

Miku menoleh,ia tak melihat siapapun.

"Onee-chan.."

Miku melihat ke depan. Anak siapa itu?

"Onee-chan..aku takut.."

Miku menatapnya."Aku bukan onee-chan-mu,aku memang berumur sepuluh tahun,berapa umurmu?"

"Emm..." anak itu menggeleng."Akan kuantar kau ke kantor polisi di dekat sini."Miku menggandengnya."Onee-chan?" anak itu hanya menurut. Mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Kantornya tutup hari ini."

"Oh,maaf merepotkan,onee-chan..."

"Tidak apa,dimana rumahmu? Kau ingat jalan rumahmu?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kau bisa ke rumahku dulu. Jika orang tuaku pulang,mungkin mereka akan membantumu."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk. Miku jadi sedikit penasaran. "Siapa namamu?" anak itu tampak berfikir sebentar. "Ka-kaito.." ia nampak malu-malu. "Kaito,ya. Apa kau sekolah?" "A-aku kelas dua sekolah dasar." jawabnya. "Aku kelas empat." ujar Miku entah pada siapa. "Onee-chan memang hebat!" serunya. Miku menatap ransel di punggung anak itu. "Untuk apa tas itu?" tanya Miku. "Aku ingin pergi ke gunung. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai disini."

_"Seorang anak dikabarkan menghilang seminggu yang lalu. Diduga ia pergi menuju gunung. Belum ada keterangan pasti soal ciri-cirinya, tetapi seseorang melihat dia memakai ransel dengan topi merah. Dia seorang anak laki-laki yang diperkirakan berumur 6-8 tahun. Jika anda melihat kemungkinan ciri-ciri tersebut,harap segera laporkan ke kantor polisi terdekat."_

"Jangan-jangan kau anak hilang itu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa lepas dari pengawasan orang tuamu?" Miku sibuk menceramahinya.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin orang tuaku bercerai, jadi aku pergi ke gunung sendirian."

"Tindakanmu hanya akan mempersengit pertengkaran orang tuamu,kau tahu kan? Kurasa masih ada. Katakan saja, aku bukan orang jahat."

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang tuaku. Mereka mempunyai benda berharga di gunung itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa itu."

Miku menghela nafas. "Aku akan membantumu mencarinya, tapi setelah ini kau harus pulang."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih,onee-chan!"

* * *

"Jadi,kita mulai darimana?"

"Kurasa mereka mengatakan sungai atau semacamnya."

"Kita mulai dari sungai!" Miku tampak bersemangat. Ia akhirnya melakukan sesuatu di musim panas ini. Ia melihat air sungai yang mengalir. "Terus, ada apa dengan sungai ini?" Miku mengernyit. Di sungai itu ada banyak ikan berenang kesana-kemari. "Apa kita harus menangkap ikan itu?" Miku melangkah hingga tepi. "Sepertinya bukan,onee-chan...mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang takkan pernah hilang. Kira-kira apa itu? Bukankah onee-chan lebih pintar dariku?" Miku tampak berfikir. "Sesuatu yang takkan hilang? Kurasa itu air.." Miku berifkir keras. "Atau cahaya matahari? Eh,tapi kan gak ada hubungannya sama gunung ini. Air dan cahaya matahari ada di banyak tempat..kurasa bukan..apa ada jenis flora atau fauna langka disini?" Miku masih berfikir. Dan anak itu terus menatap Miku dengan penuh harapan. "Tapi,seingatku ini bukan taman nasional atau sejenisnya,jadi kurasa bukan..lalu apa dong?" Miku duduk. Ia masih berfikir.

" Main yuk!"

Kaito menggandeng tangan Miku. Kaito melepas ranselnya. Ia lalu menceburkan diri ke sungai bersama Miku.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Miku sibuk mengambil nafas. "Anak kecil kurang ajar.." Miku menbasahinya dengan cipratan air.

"Segar kan,onee-chan?"

Miku tersentak. Benar,air membuatnya terasa lebih segar. "Kau benar!" Miku menjewernya. "Aku serius ingin membantumu, jangan main-main dong!" Miku naik ke atas. Pakaiannya benar-benar basah sekarang. Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita cari lagi." Miku berjalan. Anak itu mengikutinya dengan senyuman. Miku merasa sedikit senang, ah..mungkin karena rasa bosan ini terhapuskan.

* * *

"Gak ada dimana-mana. Aku masih tak mengerti, apa sesuatu yang berharga milik orang tuamu itu."

Miku duduk. Hari ini terasa sangat terik, jadi ia merasa cepat lelah. Kaito tampak gelisah. Miku sedikit bingung melihatnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Kaito menggeleng pelan, tapi Miku makin curiga. "Katakan semuanya padaku, atau kita takkan menemukan benda berharga milik orang tuamu." Miku menatapnya. "A-aku...mendengar sesuatu tentang air terjun, tapi aku bingung. Apa benar orang tuaku meletakkannya di air terjun?" Kaito menunduk. "Air terjun? Maksudmu yang itu?" Miku menunjuk lurus ke depan. Anak itu justru terlihat ingin menangis. "He-hei! Jangan menangis!" Miku berusaha menenangkannya. "Berapa jumlah air terjun disini, onee-chan?" "Cuma satu,kan?" Miku berusaha mengingatnya. "Maksudku, di Jepang." jelas Kaito. "Mana mungkin aku tahu! Eh, jangan-jangan..kau gak tau di gunung mana dan air terjun mana tempatnya?" Miku menatapnya makin dekat. "Ka-karena itulah, aku..." Kaito terisak. "Tenangkan dirimu." Miku memeluknya. "Onee-chan..." "Aku akan membantumu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir,ok?!" Miku tersenyum lebar. Kaito menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih, onee-chan.." Kaito balas memeluknya. Miku merasa kasihan padanya. Bagaimana bila ia yang berada dalam posisi Kaito? Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya. Seorang anak kecil berusaha mencegah perceraian orang tuanya dengan mencari hal berharga yang ada di gunung dan air terjun. Sedangkan ia sendiri tak terlalu peduli pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kaito, kurasa kita harus cepat atau hari akan mulai sore." Miku berdiri. "Em!" Kaito mengiyakan. Mereka segera menuju air terjun yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Air terjun, ya. Apa yang kira-kira disembunyikan di tempat seperti ini?" Miku berjalan seraya berfikir. Miku terhenti. Ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Pelangi?!"

Miku terkejut. "Kenapa ada pelangi disini?! Eh, itu mungkin saja, air terjun ini cukup tinggi dan cahaya matahari juga sedang panas-panasnya..." Miku menyusun pendapatnya sendiri. Kaito hanya terdiam melihat air terjun itu. "Pelangi...jadi ini..." Kaito berjalan mendekati air terjun itu. "Ka-Kaito?" Miku menyusulnya. "Onee-chan..mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang tuaku." Kaito sibuk memandangi pelangi itu. "Oh, jadi begitu? Hanya pelangi?" sahut Miku. "Hanya?" Kaito menatapnya. "Mungkin bagi onee-chan ini hanya sekedar pelangi?" Kaito menatapnya tajam. "A-Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, kok. Aku hanya bingung, kukira barang semacam jimat atau apalah." "Onee-chan...terima kasih. Aku harus pergi." Kaito berlari. "Hei! Anak nakal!" Miku berlari mengejarnya. Mereka pun turun ke bawah. Miku terengah-engah. Mungkin ia sudah menyinggung perasaannya tadi, ia harus segera minta maaf. Miku berhasil menangkapnya, dan mereka jatuh terguling-guling.

"Hahh..hahh.."

"Hahh...hahhhh..."

"Ayo kita segera ke kantor polisi." Miku menariknya berdiri. Namun Kaito menepisnya. "Maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Miku berdiri. Ia menunduk. "Tolong maafkan aku!" Miku membungkuk. Kaito terkejut. "Onee-chan, kau tidak perlu..." Kaito berdiri. "Aku akan segera pulang sendiri." Kaito mulai berjalan. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku semalam. Besok akan kuantar bersama orang tuaku." ujar Miku. "Kenapa onee-chan peduli padaku?" tanya Kaito. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." jawab Miku. "Kau terlalu baik, onee-chan. Sampai jumpa!" Kaito berlari lagi. "Tunggu aku!" Miku kembali mengejarnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran Kaito. Kini mereka berlarian di tengah kota. Cahaya matahari sore tampak menemubus gedung-gedung tinggi di Tokyo. Miku berhasil menangkapnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau selalu lari, hah?"

"Karena aku harus segera pergi."

"Kau..!"

_"Berita terkini. Anak yang dikabarkan hilang itu telah ditemukan tewas di jalur pendakian. Diduga ia sudah tak kuat berjalan lagi. Kami mengonfirmasi identitasnya, Shion Kaito, kelas 2 SD. Berdasarkan uji forensik, ia telah meninggal dua hari lalu sejak seminggu menghilang dari rumah. Berikut fotonya."_

Miku menatap ke arah layar raksasa di tengah kota itu. Foto Kaito sedang ditunjukkan. Miku terbelalak. Kalau ia sudah tewas dua hari lalu, artinya...

"Onee-san, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

Miku menatap Kaito yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya. Tiba-tiba Miku berkeringat dingin. Kaito tersenyum menatapnya.

"Onee-chan takkan membiarkanku sendirian,kan?"

* * *

owari -v-

Woh! Gak nyangka bisa nulis fanfic kaya gini! niatnya mau childhood romance gitu, tapi kok ... ah, yasudahlah XD  
Terimakasih sudah membaca -v- saya punya fic halloween juga sih, tapi ntar aja pas harinya , hehe :v *kalo ada koneksi

RnR? Domo~~


End file.
